buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Blade VS Inazuma
Hi there. I did some match and decided to make a comparison between Bladewing Phoenix and Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma. First, let's look at Blade's stats compared to Skull Golem, Mazubaha. 5000 Power, 5000 Defense. It's even. And then Mazubaha's 6000 Power vs Blade's 1000 Defense. There's a 5000 difference in stats over here. And then Blade even has the 1 gauge call cost. 1 gauge is around 2000-3000 Boost in stats. Most commonly 2000. So that means Blade lost about 7000 in stats to gain Double Attack, which Skull Golem, Mazubaha doesn't have. So this could mean that Double Attack is really costly. Now let's look at Inazuma. He has 3000 Defense, 4000 Power and a critical of 2 and Double Attack, with the came cost as Blade. Now, Dungeon World Size 2 monsters lose 1000 in stats compared to Dragon World Size 2s. And Katana World Size 2s lose 2000 compared to Dragon World Size 2s. So there's a 1000 stat difference with Katana World and Dungeon World. Now lets pretend that Inazuma had 5000 Power and 2000 Defense instead. Blade has 5000 Power and 1000 Defense. Inazuma is already stronger than Blade. Now if Inazuma was in Dungeon World instead, he would receive Dungeon World Size 2 stats, giving him a 1000 stat boost. Now transfered to his defense, he would have 5000 Power, 3000 Defense and a critical of 2. A 2000 Difference between Blade and Inazuma is now seen. Removing Inazuma's call cost, he would probably have 1000 Defense, 2 criticals, and 5000 Power, the same as Blade. And they both have Double Attack. Now the only difference between them is that Blade has a Call Cost of One gauge now. So, there's a problem there now. Before we pretended that Inazuma was in Dungeon World, he already has an extra 1000 Defense. Using regular buddyfight math doesn't work here anymore. Now a new question pops up, but before we answer that, let's make a another comparison with Different Worlds. Legend World's Holy Grail and Danger World's Battle Aura Circle . They have the same effect, but we know that Legend World has stronger spells, and Danger World has weaker spells. So that means that spells might have the same difference as monster's abilities depending on their worlds, it doesn't just apply to their monster's stats anymore. So we know Katana World's Double Attack is cheaper than Dungeon World's Double attack now. Now, here's a side thing because of a comment I saw on a page. Let's compare Thunder Spartis , and Dark Dragon, Demochill. If we compare Spartis to our good friend, Mazubaha again, we can see that there's a 6000 difference in stats. For Lifelink 2. If we split that, Lifelink 1 would give a 3000 boost. 2 Lifelink 1s make a Lifelink 2. Demochill only has Lifelink 1. So he gets only 3000 Boost in stats. Now if we remove Lifelink 1, which we will use to represent his defense, he loses 3000 Defense, and is now equal to Skull Golem, Mazubaha. So Dungeon World's and Ancient World's Size 2 stats are the same here. This is just my theories and stuff cause I'm bored and all that, just wanted to let you guys now. That is all, have a nice day now. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts